a shocking love story
by crazy cocoa
Summary: lightnining was out walking when she met a creature named blake.he decided he liked her and she started liking him to after he kisses her they fall in love what happenes next...


**_One dark night an orphan named lightning was walking home from the library and then suddenly a dark silhouette of a man was coming toward her_**

**_"Who the heck are you?" She asked in a very shaky voice._**

**_"Hello miss my name is Blake Michaels."He said sticking out his hand. I Shook it and realized he was wearing beige leather gloves that were very fancy._**

**_"May I ask your name miss?" he asked me after we let go of each other's hands._**

**_"My name is Lightning Cinterson." I replied to his question._**

**_"Well Miss. Cinterson, May I ask what you're doing walking at this hour. It's quite dangerous and we wouldn't want someone so beautiful and kind getting hurt would we?"He asked me._**

**_"I just left the library and I don't have a car so I had to walk."I said to him looking at my feet._**

**_"Then why didn't you call your parents or a friend to come pick you up." He asked me curiously._**

**_"I um- don't have parents or any friend I'm an orphan."I said looking up and seeing the gentleness in his eyes._**

**_"I'm so sorry about that." He said his voice almost a whisper._**

**_"It's okay I'm use to it I've been living like this for the past 8 years." I said sadly._**

**_"Well would you like a ride home?" he asked me his voice perking up a little._**

**_"Yes thank you very much." I said looking around for his car but there wasn't one to be seen._**

**_"What are you looking for?" He asked me curiously seeing my confuse expression._**

**_"Well don't you need a car to give someone a ride?" I said looking at him expectantly._**

**_"Who said I need a car?" He asked me._**

**_"Then how did you get here did you walk or bike or something."I asked him curiously. _**

**_"Not exactly but no harm will come to anyone" he replied._**

**_His sudden smile was so dazzling that I lost my train of thought._**

**_"Well are you ready to go" He asked me suddenly sticking out his hand._**

**_"Sure" I said taking his hand._**

**_He suddenly in a swift movement slung me across his back and said" hang on tight." _**

**_"What are you doing" my voice skipping two octaves._**

**_"Taking you home" he replied laughing a dark chuckle that made frightened._**

**_I clamped my arms and legs around him in a choke hold._**

**_That was my first mistake. He started running and then I felt like I was going to fall so I held on tighter and tighter as he ran in the black empty night. Then as if we were there the whole time he was on my porch reaching for the key under the eave._**

**_"How do you know where I keep my key "I asked him bewildered from the ride still?_**

**_"Lucky guess "he said shrugging his shoulders smiling at me,_**

**_I grimaced as it came to me "You were spying on me went you?"I said slowly._**

**_"Not exactly spying more like garding."He said holding the door open for me._**

**_I stomped inside and sat down mad at him. Prepared for a full pout to come but then he did something that I didn't expect. He suddenly leaned forward and grabbed my face in both of his and put his lips on mine and slowly moved himself closer to me. Then abruptly he pulled away and looked at my face and saw that my cheeks were turning red._**

**_"Are you ok lightning your face is bright red. "He said anxious?_**

**_"What the heck is wrong with you?"I screamed at him._**

**_But my screaming didn't bother him he was standing there grinning._**

**_"Nothing" He sighed happily._**

**_"You idiot" I yelled punching him in the face._**

**_"OWWWW" He howled in pain grabbing his cheek playfully._**

**_"That didn't hurt you"? I asked angered because I put all the force I could muster into that punch and seeing him starting to grin amused by my punch made me madder and madder._**

**_"I'm sorry for upsetting you". He said his beautiful brown eyes looking deep into mine like he was looking into my soul._**

**_I sighed and sat in the chair turning away from him._**

**_"Would you stop doing that?" I asked him angrily saying it through my teeth._**

**_"Doing what" he said confusion in his voice._**

**_"Dazzling me with your eyes" I said slowly turning my head towards him not knowing he was close and his cold nose grazed mine._**

**_"Would you give me some space, for the love of god".i said scooting away from him but he grasped my face in-between his cold hands and said "no I love you lightning love me back". Then he kissed me and we got lost in our love._**


End file.
